You're Never Too Old To Play Dress Up
by youngandobsessed
Summary: Bella gets bold and decides to try something new with Edward.
1. Good Cop, Bad Cop, Sexy Cop, Naughty Cop

**A/N: Okay, I so got the idea for this series when someone reviewed one of my lemon oneshots called **_**Funny Little Feeling**_** (which you SHOULD totally go read and review after this) asking if I could make it a series. Well, I'm pretty sure that **_**Funny Little Feeling**_** will stay an oneshot, but this will definitely be a lemony series. The jist is, Edward and Bella dress up for each to shake up their sex life. Feel free to PM me with any suggestions or ideas you have for 'costumes' and I'll see what I can do! Enjoy! And please review! I've finally discovered what Daddy's Little Cannibal (who is like the shiz in lemony series) meant when she said she was a review whore…**

Chapter 1: Good Cop, Bad Cop, Sexy Cop, Naughty Cop…

"Alice, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Bella, of course I am. And why are you asking me? This was your idea in the first place."

I hesitated. That was true, but having an idea and actually going through with it were completely different. I had ideas. Alice made them happen.

"I just can't believe you're actually helping your brother get laid," I marveled as she dusted powder over my face. "Don't you find that kind of strange?"

"Bella, please," she replied slightly exasperated as she put the powder brush down and traded it for an eye pencil. "You have no idea how much easier it is to live with Edward now that he's finally getting some."

I couldn't help but laugh and blush a little. Though Edward giving in to premarital sex was the best thing to ever happen, talking about it was still the most awkward thing, even with Alice.

"Really?" I inquired as my cheeks burned faintly.

"Oh yeah, he's just so—" Alice paused for a moment as she drew a black streak over my lash line. "—so much more easygoing lately. It's like you two doing it finally removed the stick that's been up in his ass for the past 90 or so years."

"Alice!" I exclaimed embarrassed. It always amazed me how siblings interacted and spoke of each other, and even if the Cullens were vampires, they were no exception.

"What? It's true. You know what I heard him doing yesterday?" she asked me as she finished lining my other eye.

"Ugh, I don't want to know…" I cringed. How could my Edward, the perfect gentleman, really _do_ that? I guess it was like he said; he was not a human, but he was still a man.

"No silly, he doesn't do _that_ anymore. He was whistling. Whistling! Edward, Mr. Let's Be Serious All The Time was whistling!" Alice told me with such surprise and enthusiasm that it almost sounded like she was singing.

A smile spread across my face at the thought of it. Alice was right, there had been a difference in Edward's overall disposition since we…did it. I was overjoyed that I could have an effect like that on Edward, that I could make him just as happy as he made me. Plus, it was sort of empowering to know that I actually had some influence over him, since he was always the one in control. Yet hopefully today, he'd let me be in charge for a change.

Alice finished with swiping gloss over my lips and then proclaimed proudly, "DONE!"

"Already?" I inquired, baffled at how quickly she could transform me from plain-jane to just short of a bombshell.

She nodded her head. "Mmhmm, go check it out. I think you're going to like the way you look, I know Edward will."

I took a deep breath and crossed from my bedroom to the bathroom. This time Alice was kind enough to make her own personal salon portable and venture over to my house to make me up. Once I entered the tiny cubicle, I gasped. Was that really me? Alice had absolutely outdone herself. She'd blown my hair out so it actually had volume and life to it rather than its usual flat and stringy look. My make up consisted of heavy, dark, and smoky eyeshadow, liner, and mascara paired with rouge on my lips and to top it off, some powder to even out my face accompanied by a touch of blush on the apples of my cheeks.

"What do you think?" called Alice from my bedroom.

"You already know what I think," I called back.

"But it's more fun when I get to experience it in reality!" she pleaded.

Succumbing to her request, I returned back into my bedroom. "It's perfect, Alice. I'm starting to think I can actually pull this off."

Her topaz eyes rolled in annoyance. "Jeez, Bella, you _will _pull this off! I would know if you didn't. Do you really think I would go through all this trouble just for you to make a fool out of yourself?"

"Well…"

She gasped in offense, "I'm insulted! Who do you think I am, Emmett?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Alice, it's just…I'm nervous." I confessed.

"Don't be," Alice assured me, snapping right back into her naturally energetic persona. "Charlie won't be home until dinnertime. And even if you and Edward aren't _finished_, I can always stall for you."

"Thanks, Alice," I smiled although I was still uneasy about this whole thing.

Alice clapped her hands together. "Alright, let's get you dressed."

I gulped, bracing myself for the skimpy outfit I was going to be squeezed into.

Fifteen minutes later, instead of jeans and a button down tee, I was sporting a dark blue, inhumanely tight, not to mention so short my butt wasn't completely covered, minidress. The dress was so tight that I couldn't wear a bra, besides there was no need to, the dress had already pushed up my breasts to make me look like I actually had some. Over my right breast was a fake silver badge and around my waist hung a black belt with some play handcuffs and an empty gun holster (Alice didn't trust me with Charlie's actual one, and to be honest, neither did I). Then there were the shoes, sorry, I mean the knee high black stiletto boots with buckles up the sides. How I was supposed to merely stand, I didn't have a clue. **(pic on profile)**

"Perfect!" Alice squealed once I was dressed.

"Perfect?" I repeated her exclamation as a question, "Alice, how am I going to move in this?"

"Suck in, take baby steps, and think of what Edward's face is going to look like when he sees you like this." She offered, but it sounded more like an order.

"Can I see it with the hat?" inquired Alice as she began to bounce up and down a little.

"No," I replied adamantly.

"Come on!" she whined. "I bought the costume for you—"

"Hey, don't go there! I offered to pay for it!" I cut in.

"I know," Alice muttered, "but how else would I make you put on the hat?"

"Ugh, fine!" I snapped, snatching the hat off my bed and hastily placing it on my head. "See!"

"You look so cute," she cooed.

"Just cute?" I demanded frustrated that was the best I could do, _cute_.

"Cute in a sexy way," Alice caught herself.

I rolled my eyes and flung the hat off my head. Alice grabbed it in midair effortlessly.

"Bella, insecurity isn't sexy," she chided returning the hat to me.

I inhaled deeply to calm myself down.

"There we go," Alice said as she held out a beige trench coat for me to put on.

"Wait, I have to wear that too?"

"Of course you do," she confirmed. "You can't drive around Forks in just _that_."

"Well yeah, but I thought I could just wear one of _my_ jackets," I tried to reason with her. She was having more fun with this than I was.

"You are such a rookie at this," Alice told me. "Trust me, Bella."

Surrendering again, I slipped my arms through the sleeves of the coat, buttoned it up, and tied the sash around my waist. Now I looked more like a private investigator than a cop.

I started to inch toward the door but Alice swept me up in her arms and flew down the stairs before I could object. We were in front of the cruiser in a fraction of a second.

Today Charlie was out on a fishing trip with Billy Black. Billy picked him up early this morning and according to Alice, he wouldn't be back until this evening, which meant the cruiser was sitting in the driveway unoccupied. Normally, if I was seen driving the cruiser, someone would immediately think something was up. But, this time I had an excuse. Recently my beloved truck had finally retired and the car that Edward insisted on buying for me hadn't arrived from Italy yet, or was it Belgium? Wait, maybe Germany?

It wasn't until Alice and I were standing outside of it when the guilt washed over me. I was stealing my father's police car to do something kinky with my boyfriend. Thank goodness I would never die, because after this, I wasn't sure where I'd end up if I did.

"Well, are you going to stare at it all day or get in?" Alice pressed after a few moments of silence. "You're going to miss Edward if you don't."

I let out a big breath, "Okay, I might as well get this over with."

She handed me the keys and I slid into the driver's seat. God, I was actually doing this! And though the majority of my body was shaking from nerves, there was a small part that was trembling from excitement. My quivering fingers put the key in the ignition and the car rumbled to life.

As I was putting the gear into drive, Alice tapped on the window frantically and cried through the glass, "Wait! I almost forgot!"

I cocked my head in confusion at first, but then she produced a pair of aviator sunglasses. I should have known. If one was to look up detail-oriented in the dictionary, Alice's name would be there somewhere. Then again, I was glad to have the sunglasses to disguise me somewhat, so I happily rolled the down the window and took them.

"He'll be at the intersection of the one-oh-one and A street in town in fifteen minutes or so. You can pick him up from there. Call me if you have any problems." Alice instructed.

"Thanks again for all of this," I told her gratefully, placing the sunglasses on and taking off my hat, putting it on the seat next to me.

"You're welcome, Bella. It was fun! Good luck!" she chirped as I pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm going to need it!" I shouted back to her.

I watched her disappear in the rearview mirror. This was it, I was alone. The silence I experienced during my drive into town was almost too much to stand. All I could do was doubt and second guess myself, eventually falling into playing the 'What If' game. What if he drives too fast and I can't keep up? What if he won't pull over? What if he doesn't like my outfit?

I'd reached the intersection a few minutes early due to the light traffic. The town of Forks was even more desolate then usual. Not a single car was on the streets and not a single person was on the sidewalks. I pulled into a nearly empty parking lot behind the Forks Coffee Shop to wait and watch for a certain shiny grey Volvo to speed by.

Edward was right on time. At exactly fifteen minutes later than Alice had told me, his car sped into, and then out of view in the blink of an eye. I worried that the act of pulling out of the parking lot and turning the corner would take too long and I would loose him. Thankfully, I could still see the back of his car when I had pulled onto the 101. Originally I had figured that going 60 miles per hour or so while I followed him would do the trick. Boy, was I wrong. Even at 65 mph, the trunk of the Volvo was way away in the distance. Stupid vampires, why did they have to drive so damn fast?

My boyfriend's, ugh well technically fiancé's, manic driving methods forced me to do something I've never done before at such an excessive amount. Speed. My foot put more pressure on the gas petal and the speedometer's dial went from 65 to 70, 70 to 75, 75 to 80, 80 to 85—I still hadn't gained much on him—85 to 90, 90 to 95…

It was only when I was driving at 130 miles per hour that the Volvo was considerably close to the cruiser. My back was straight against the drivers seat and my arms were extended to reach the steering wheel, I resembled an astronaut during lift off. I had to admit, although I was scared out of mind, driving this fast was one of the most exhilarating feelings I'd ever experienced. My breathing was a little ragged and an elated smile stretched across my face. Now I finally understood why the Cullens had a need for speed.

My newfound adrenaline rush encouraged me to go even faster. Soon I'd made the transition from simply following Edward to tailgating him. I switched on the sirens as well to show that I meant business. And then I saw him, well just his stunning caramel eyes, looking at me in his rearview mirror. It was as though my heart stopped, his stare was so intense that I could barely breathe. Did he recognize me? Surely he could make out my scent taking into account that I was so close to him. Edward's staring didn't relent, and neither did his driving. Maybe he really didn't know it was me, or he just playing hard to get. Personally, my money was on the whole hard to get theory.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Volvo finally swerved onto the shoulder of the road. This patch of highway was deep in the forest; each side of the pavement was flanked with a wall of tall, majestic, and dense trees. I skidded to a stop, forgetting just how fast I was going, and nearly rear ended Edward's car.

Crap. Now I had to get out and be all cop-like. I hadn't given this part of scenario much thought, since I'd hoped it would just come to me in the moment. Much to my disadvantage, my mind was pretty much a blank. Great.

I had to get out of the car sometime though. I shed my trench coat and positioned the cap on top of my hair. I inhaled and exhaled so deeply, it sounded like I was doing some sort of birthing exercise. Unbuckling my seatbelt and opening the door, I swung my black leather covered calves to the side to climb out. By some miracle, I could stand, but not without wobbling a little. Slowly, very slowly I made my way to the Volvo. I tried to sway my hips a little as I walked, praying that if I did, he might think I was being sexy instead of avoiding of falling. I really hoped I didn't fall. That would really kill the moment.

Apparently the fates were with me today, because I reached the driver's door of the Volvo without stumbling. His window was already rolled down. The second I saw him my body temperature sky rocketed. Oh my God, I was really doing this. Edward looked as striking as ever behind the wheel.

"Is there a problem officer?" His velvet voice asked me suavely. Protected by the lenses of my sunglasses, I followed his line of sight as he looked me up and down, and then back up again, his gaze resting on my face.

Edward was dazzling me and he knew it. Speaking became increasingly harder when he smiled my favorite crooked smile. No wonder the Cullens never got speeding tickets.

"License and registration," was all my brain could produce. I silently thanked Alice for the aviators, so my dazed reaction was hidden, well to some extent at least.

"Of course," he chuckled, reaching into the glove compartment to retrieve what I'd asked him for. As he did, I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _I _was supposed to be seducing _him_, not the other way around. As hard I knew this would be, I had to stay strong. There wasn't going to be any Good Cop, Bad Cop, only Bad Cop from here on out.

"For you officer," Edward crooned handing me his license and his registration papers. Ugh, of course the picture on his license looked like a model's. Mine on the other hand, was more similar to a drunken mug shot.

"Thank you," I replied, giving him back his papers. It was time to get down to business. "Are you aware of how fast you were driving back there," I glanced down at his license before passing it back to him, "Mr. Cullen?"

"How fast was I going, officer?" he inquired, leaning on the base of the window, gazing at me with his entrancing eyes. I noticed that they'd darkened significantly since I saw them in his rearview mirror earlier.

"Only 90 miles over the speed limit," I responded as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I was?" Edward questioned, expertly feigning astonishment, "Well, my deepest apologies, officer. In my defense, I was racing to see my beautiful fiancée. Perhaps you know her, she's Chief Swan's daughter."

Nice try, but I wasn't going to let Edward get to me. Even if the black t-shirt he was wearing clung to his defined torso perfectly…

"I'm afraid I don't," I answered, resting my hands on my hips, aiming to seem unimpressed. "Though, I'm sure that Chief Swan will be extremely disappointed to hear what his daughter's future—" I winced before I said the word "—_husband _was being so reckless."

"Oh, if he only knew," he muttered, his voice sounding so seductive I was beginning to feel a little dizzy.

I snapped myself back into character and demanded, "What are you talking about Mr. Cullen?"

"I have the tendency to be reckless," Edward informed me, his voice smoother than silk. His dazzling effects were getting to me, I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. So in lieu of struggling to keep myself from giving in to Edward's seducing ways, I decided to turn the tables.

"Mr. Cullen, have you been drinking?" I questioned, nearly yelling at him, as I folded my arms across my chest.

Instantly, his gaze dropped approximately six inches below my face. I noticed that his mouth hung open the tiniest bit as he ogled my chest.

"Huh?" was his response. It required an immense labor to fight back the victorious smile I wanted to grin for causing such a reaction, or lack thereof, from Edward. Maybe being in control was more fun than I thought.

"Get out of the car," I commanded, pretending to be frustrated by his behavior when in fact, it turned me on like crazy.

Edward studied me intently for a moment to see if I was serious or not. Though my eyes were concealed, I made sure my lips were a straight line so he would pick up on my sincerity. This sincerity was hard to retain when he stepped out of the car since his bulge was so large that his pants could bust at any second. I bit down on my lower lip in an effort to contain myself.

"Uh…" I was lost for words at a second, lowering my sunglasses down my nose to get a better glance at his arousal and then returned them back on the bridge of nose.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Edward asked, seeming concerned, yet still trying to play along. He probably thought I was going to faint, which at this point, wouldn't totally be out of the question.

"Not with _me_," I replied absentmindedly as I continued to stare at his crotch. I cleared my throat, blinked a couple times, and attempted to keep going. But my carnal instincts were taking over—

"You. Against the car. Spread 'em." I ordered as my breathing picked up.

"Whatever you say," he agreed, facing and then setting his hands on the side of the Volvo with his legs shoulder-width apart.

I practically launched myself at Edward, so eager to finally touch him that of course I tripped in the process, thanks to the ungodly height of my boots. In order to break my fall, I threw my hands out and they ended up on his bottom.

"What exactly are you checking for, officer?" Edward asked chuckling, a bit astonished.

Thank God he couldn't see how incredibly red my face was at the moment. "Drugs" was the first thing that came to mind and I quickly straightened up and removed my hands. And with that mortifying start, I 'searched' him. I began at his broad shoulders, running my hands over then and then down his back and up his sculpted chest under his shirt, going at an excruciatingly slow pace. I knew it was selfish, but I couldn't get enough of how Edward's cold, solid muscles tensed whenever I touched them. Next I went for his lower body. My hands slid back down his defined torso and I shoved each of my hands into one of his front pockets.

"Christ, Bella," he gasped in the close proximity of my hands to his…package.

"That's officer to you," I whispered in his ear, withdrawing my hands. Now I placed them on his hips and dragged them down the sides of his legs and then moving up inside of them, stopping right where that special spot was.

That was all Edward could take. In one swift movement, his large, cool, strong hands grasped mine and he proceeded the pull my through his legs like an old-fashioned swing-dancing move and lift me up so I was standing, pinned between him and the Volvo.

We both watched each other for a few seconds as I labored to recollect my breath form Edward's last move. He was staring at me hungrily, his eyes black with desire.

"Mmm…Mr….Mr. Cullen!" I stammered. "Speeding _and_ inappropriate behavior? I think I need to take you downtown. "

That sounded much less cheesy in my head. Edward didn't seem to have any objections though. He only smiled mischievously and said, "My fiancée will be angry if I'm late."

"Oh, I think she'll survive," I assured him, taking the pair of play handcuffs off of my belt and clasping them around his wrists. Edward in handcuffs, and as if my panties weren't already soaked. Sure, he could break them with the greatest of ease, but it was just the _concept_. I had become so hot that I was starting to break a sweat.

"After you," I directed, gesturing for him to go ahead of me. Edward did as he was told and I followed, concentrating very hard on keeping my balancing as we made the short walk to the cruiser. I got ahead and opened the door for him to get in. He slid into the backseat, and I leaned over him as I went to buckle him in, giving him a face-to-chest view.

"Actually, officer," he said, holding up his hands so I couldn't fasten his seatbelt. "I think I have to be _un_buckled."

"Do you?"I questioned casually.

"Very much so," he responded, pulling his hands apart so the chain of handcuffs broke. Once his hands were unrestricted, he grabbed my hips and pulled me inside so I was straddling his lap. I tried in vain the stifle the moan that escaped me when I felt his erection pushing into me.

"Mr. Cullen!" I exclaimed making believe I was violated, when I was quite the opposite. "What are you doing?"

"Call it insubordination," Edward told me, flinging off my aviators before forcefully pressing his lips against mine.

I moaned again at the contact. Oh, how long I'd waited to at last be able to kiss him. The release was intoxicating. Our lips moved against each other with passion and urgency as I flung my arms around Edward's neck to steady myself. His hands cupped my backside and simultaneously his tongue drove into my mouth, engaging my own tongue in some sort of twisting wrestling match. I could feel his hands snake up my stomach and chest and rest at zipper of my dress. He extracted his tongue from my mouth and placed his lips above where his hand was. Then he tugged down the zipper at an agonizingly lingering pace. His mouth followed the path of the zipper, kissing every bit of skin it revealed. I watched him, breathing heavily, as lips trailed down between my breasts, my stomach, and he halted at my naval.

He wouldn't let me remove the fabric off of my shoulders however.

"No," he whispered huskily, "Please just leave it on."

"Oh—okay," I acquiesced to his plea as his hands slipped underneath the fabric my dress and began to caress my breasts. My moaning only got louder when his icy tongue replaced his hands. "Eh-Edward…"

He didn't relent though until he'd thoroughly licked both of my breasts. By now I was wildly gasping for air. Edward was finished though, he flipped us around so my I was sitting in the backseat and Edward was in front of me, on the floor, on his as he slid my black lace panties down my legs and spread my thighs ."This isn't fair. _I_ was supposed to be—"

He flicked his tongue over my opening.

"Never mind," I whimpered savoring the sensations he was creating within me.

"I thought so," Edward murmured against my most sensitive skin, sending delicious vibrations up my body. With just as much zeal as he had when licking my breasts, Edward darted his tongue in, out, and all over my core. I threw my arms out to either side of me, my palms resting on either car door, applying so much force I thought surely I would break my wrists.

"Oh…my God…_Edward_…I'm go—going to…I…I'm about to…" my voice trailed off as my body began to spasm.

"Say it, Bella." Edward commanded, his voice sounded dark.

"I'm about to _cum,_" I nearly screamed as the earthquake that was my orgasm racked my body.

"Good girl," he purred before licking me clean. It felt so divine that I thought I could explode again.

Then Edward was a blur and next thing I knew I was on top of him, my legs now straddling his thighs. This was new. Usually Edward was always on top. I squinted my eyes at him, a bit puzzled.

"You said you wanted to be in charge," Edward reminded me. Oh, right. Wow, talk about breaking character.

"I know," I lied. He raised his eyebrows in amusement, but tightly closed them once I whipped off his shirt and freed him from his pants and boxers. After a few teasing strokes, I lowered my mouth down on him. Just breathing on his member made it harder. I was enjoying this power I had over him. Next I dragged my tongue up and down his shaft several times, hoping that I was teasing him as well he'd teased me. Apparently it was working. When I glimpsed up at his face, I saw that his eyes were still shut, yet they seemed strained, he was chewing the corner of his lip, and I could also see his fingers clutching the cushions of the seating so firmly the fabric was beginning to rip.

Ready to send him over the edge, I took all of him that could fit into my mouth and started to suck as I bobbed my head up and down. I twisted my hands around what didn't make it into my mouth.

"_Bella_," I heard him groan. "Please don't stop, love, please don't stop…"

He tightened in my mouth and from his groans I could tell he was about to release. Just to get back at him though, I slid my lips off of him. Edward sat up, rage written all over his face.

"What…What was that all—"

"It was your punishment for your 'insubordination'," I explained to him, a wicked grin spanning my lips.

"Why you little tease," he growled pulling me on top of him again and lowering me on top of him. A cry escaped me when he did and I threw my head back in ecstasy. Edward guided my hips up and down at a deliberate pace, due to his perpetual fear that he would hurt me, even though there'd been no injuries so far.

"You have no idea how I've been waiting to do this," Edward murmured into my ear smoothly. I moaned in reply, I was never much for talking dirty during sex. It wasn't like I didn't want to, it was just…what if I didn't know what to say? What if I did say something and it was embarrassing?

That's when I caught myself. I'd fallen into the "What If" game again. My recent boost in self-esteem had taken me this far, why not go all the way?

"You feel so good inside of me Edward…so _big_…" I whispered into his neck so I wouldn't have to make eye contact.

"How good? How big?" he encouraged. Now instead of only moving my hips, he thrusted his groin to meet mine. The feeling was unreal.

"So good and big that I want you to go faster, and harder," I told him, as I began to plant kisses on his neck in an endeavor to persuade him.

"But Bella—"

"Don't make me punish me punish you again," I threatened. Did I really say that out loud? Funny what a cop costume will do for your confidence.

"Well, I wouldn't want to get arrested would I?" replied Edward, actually complying with my supplication. Within no time he was driving into me at an increased force and speed. It was exactly how I wanted it, and instinctively my back arched craving more. My climax was bubbling up inside of me, ready to spill at any second.

"Oh my God, Edward, that…I can barely stand it anymore…you're driving me crazy Edward," I gasped as I was nearing explosion.

"Jesus, Bella, _you_ don't even know what you're doing to _me_," he panted back, thrusting even harder.

"Well whatever it is, don't—"

I couldn't voice the rest of my thought as every single muscle in my body had contracted and let loose. I squeezed my eyes shut from the acute sensation that surged through me. The only forms of verbal communication I could produce were cries and shouts as the waves of passionate pleasure radiated all throughout my body from between my legs.

Edward peaked almost immediately after me. His whole body shook beneath me and he rested his head against the seat as his climax rocked his body. I bounced on top of him in order to send him over the edge entirely.

Silence filled the car with the exception of me gasping for breath. Never had I been so bold with Edward like this during sex. And now that the game was over, extreme humiliation swept over me. I darted my eyes away from Edward's angelic face, picking a spot on the floor of the car to gaze at. As my eyes fluttered down, they noticed something…

"You just _had_ to break the handcuffs, didn't you?"

Edward broke out into laughter. There was something different about the way he laughed though, it wasn't out of amusement, no, it had a much more genuine sound to it, as if he truly found my remark comical. I dared to look back at up at him. His face was seemed to be illuminated by my attempt at a witty comment. It was impossible not to grin and chuckle along with him when an expression of such joy was on Edward's face.

"Well, they were extraordinarily restricting," he offered as an excuse, his hands tracing the contours of my figure.

"That was kind of the point," I pointed out as my eyelids drifted closed, enjoying the feeling of Edward's cools hands slither over my overheated flesh.

"I warned you," he breathed into my ear, his tone deep and velvety, "Sometimes I can't help but to be reckless."

A pleasured grin spread across my lips. "You're lucky you're good at it, or I'd lock you up for sure."

And that's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. I just actually had sex with Edward in _father's_ cop car. Oh my God, how was I going to live with myself after this? I felt filthy, as if my guilt had soiled me underneath my skin. Instantly upon this realization, I slid off Edward's lap.

"What's the matter, love?" he questioned with concern, watching me intently to see what was wrong.

"I can't believe I just did that," I exhaled, it was barely audible, yet I knew Edward heard it.

"Did what?" Edward pressed, his eyes filled with apprehension. They had transitioned back into a more golden color now.

"Dressed up in a sexy cop costume and did it with my boyfriend in my dad's car!" I blurted out, my words flowing from my mouth at a rapid pace.

"Neither can I," reveled Edward.

"Not helping," I whimpered, burying my face into my hands as I fought back the tears.

"Shhh, it's alright Bella," Edward soothed, his hand rubbing my back, attempting to comfort me. "It'll be fine, darling, trust me—"

"No it wont!" I spat back, the first tears spilling over.

More silence ensued. I figured the reason was that Edward searching for something to say. "If it makes you feel any better, I thoroughly enjoyed what you..erm…planned for me this afternoon."

I removed my hands from my face, sniffled, and turned my head to look at Edward.

"Really?" I questioned meekly.

"Oh yes," he confirmed, his eyes widening the tiniest bit as he nodded his head.

"Honestly, though? You didn't think it was too…you know…"

"Of course not. You were incredibly sexy, my love." Edward's voice was pure silk when he spoke to me.

"Well, I'm glad I could please you—"

He interrupted me. "Bella, you did so much more than simply _please_ me. You sent me to the ends of the Earth and back."

"Thank you, Edward." My smile was less forced, but I couldn't shake the shame that had enveloped myself. "But, the car…"

Edward's lips hovered over my ear as he told me, "Don't worry about Charlie's car, Bella."

As if I was hypnotized, I stared vacantly ahead of me and mindlessly consented to Edward's request. He took a hold of my chin and turned it so were face-to-face. Once he did, he kissed me softly, sweetly, full of adoration, and absolutely nothing similar to the manner he'd been kissing me earlier.

"We should get going," he said in a low voice. "I can hear a car not too far from here."

All I could do was nod my head in agreement and Edward got out of the car, but not without placing a light kiss on my forehead before leaving. Slowly, as if I was in a trance, I robotically reached for my coat, put it on, and returned to the driver's seat.

"Edward!" I called out my open window right before I started the car. Even though I knew his was closed, I was positive that he could hear me. His window rolled down and he stuck his heat out.

"Yes, love?" Edward inquired endearingly.

"Can we still go to a car wash before we get back to Forks?" I asked, unable to let this whole thing with Charlie's car go.

He chuckled before replying, "Of course we can, dear."


	2. Room Service

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews and suggestions! I meant to get this chapter up sooner, but there was little book that came out, I'm sure you never heard of it, called Breaking Dawn. Plus, I wasn't sure which scenario to use next, I've been getting some very lemony suggestions! Please keep up the reviews! Oh, and one more thing, I hope this doesn't give away too much, but please pardon my French, I speak Spanish so I had to have the lovely Ruby X Squared (she has a really funny oneshot up that wouldn't hurt to check out) translate for me. **

Chapter 2: Room Service

My new car navigated down the Cullen's long, narrow, windy drive with such heightened precision it was a little unsettling. I wasn't used to a car being able to _react _like this. It was if it did the steering for me. Was Edward truly so paranoid for my safety that he had to buy me a car that practically drove itself?

As I neared the house, Alice was already out on the porch to greet me, bouncing with excitement. This couldn't be good. She beamed radiantly, but there was another layer to the smile that seemed tainted with some wild scheme. I cut the engine and got out of the car, all the while wondering just what she could be up to.

"Hi, Alice," I greeted her cautiously, approaching her on the porch steps.

"Bella!" she sang. "What on Earth took you so long?"

"_That_," I just about growled, motioning behind me to yet another undeserved and quite frankly, unwanted, gift from Edward.

Alice rolled her golden eyes. "Aren't you supposed to drive faster?"

"Not when it has a mind of its own and tries to drive itself!" I spat back. How many more days until my transformation?

She dismissed the matter with an exasperated shake of her head and invited me in. The house seemed quiet. _Too_ quiet.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as my eyes scanned the bright open room that Alice led me through.

"Carlisle's working, Esme's at the hospital too, volunteering with patients. Rosalie's out in the garage working on Emmett's wrangler and the boys are out hunting." She casually explained, leading me up to her bedroom.

"So it's just you and me then," I deduced as she closed the door behind me once we arrived in her room.

"Uh huh," Alice grinned deviously.

I gulped.

"So," she began nonchalantly, gracefully leaping from the door onto her bed, barely making a sound when she landed. The scheming smile never left her face. "How did last Friday go?"

My cheeks blazed crimson at the question. Last Friday. The day I played dress up for Edward with Alice's assistance. "F-Fine," I stuttered, adverting my eyes.

"Just _fine_?" Alice pressed, her already high soprano rising even higher with curiosity on the word 'fine'.

"Oh come on, Alice! Why do you do this to me when you know the answer all along?" I demanded as the increase of body heat from my humiliation spread throughout my body.

"Alright," she conceded, sighing in defeat. "I just wanted to know if you enjoyed it as much as Edward did."

My head snapped up at her words. "He really enjoyed it?"

"Are you kidding me? How could he not?" exclaimed Alice gleefully. "Especially with me helping you. Anyway, I was thinking…"

She was a blur, darting off the bed to the closet and then back before I could count to one Mississippi. There was a hanger in her hand…

"No way."

"In case you've forgotten Alice," I gasped as she pulled harder on the ribbons behind me, "My body actually needs to breathe."

She laughed her musical laugh and simply replied, "Just be lucky you were born in _this_ century, Bella."

I exhaled aware that there was really no way I was going to win this one. The dress was already on for the most part, as were the fishnets, my make up already applied, my hair already styled with the headpiece in place. All that was left was for my feet to slip into the dangerous pair of black pumps that Alice had put out for me at the edge of the bed.

Once she'd secured the laces of the back of my dress into a bow, I inquired, "Can I see myself now?"

"I thought you didn't want to," said Alice, a bit puzzled.

"I might as well have an idea of just how ridiculous I look before I go through with this," I told her.

"Don't sound so down, Bella," Alice encouraged as she took me into her beauty salon sized bathroom, "Edward's going to like this one even more than the cop."

I'd caught a glimpse of myself in her huge mirror before I could argue back, rendering me speechless. It was difficult to recognize the vixen that stood before me. The bright red lips, the darkly lined eyes, the curled hair swept up into an elegant French twist, the black and white minidress **(pic on profile)**, the fishnet stockings, the illusion that I actually had cleavage…

"C'est magnifique!" Alice cried in a perfect French accent.

"Are you sure he's going to go for this?" I questioned uneasily, still unconvinced.

"Bella, when are going to start having a shred of confidence in yourself?" Alice insisted, her hands resting on her hips.

"Alright, alright," I gave in. "Edward just never struck me as the type who would go for this sort of thing."

Alice merely chuckled and handed me a feather duster. "He's a guy, that automatically makes him 'the type'. Now go, he'll be home in a less than ten minutes."

I complied with Alice and trudged down the hall to Edward's room. As I waited, I went over the hurried French lesson Alice had given me while she'd prepared me. Hello was _bonjour_, Mister was _Monsieur_, please was _s'il vous plait_, but what was that line she taught me? The one from that song…

From downstairs I could hear the sound of the door opening and a murmur of voices. My heartbeat picked up to such a thunderous pace that I was sure that Edward would be able to hear it from downstairs. As quickly as the pumps would allow, I shuffled over to Edward's massive collection of CD's and started to dust like my life depended on it. Not a moment too soon either, because I heard the bedroom door open only a second or two later.

"Bella, love—"was a far he got before noticing my outfit. I remained facing the wall of CD's, too afraid to look toward him.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked, his voice deep and pure velvet. Next I heard the door shut…and lock. I gulped for the second time today. Alice was right again. No surprise there.

My ability to speak was still paralyzed by my fear.

"Oh, mademoiselle?" Edward called, like Alice, in a flawless French accent.

I inhaled all the air I could push into my lungs and pivoted around. Edward was still on the other side of the room standing impossibly motionless, studying me. The seductive glint in his eyes only heightened my pulse as his gaze swept over my figure in a manner that almost resembled a hunter sizing up his prey.

"Oui?" I squeaked.

"Suis-que j'imterromps quelque chose?" he asked, but I couldn't understand what he'd said. Alice had only taught me the basics to conversing in French. This would be so much easier if she'd picked a Spanish sort of costume instead of this, then I'd at least be able to have some idea what Edward was saying.

So I just kind of stared at him blankly and shrugged my shoulders.

He laughed in a low, seductive tone and then rephrased his question in English. "Am I interrupting anything?"

All I could do was shake my head from side to side.

"_Bon_. You just keep cleaning, don't mind me," Edward told me, strolling over to the bed, taking off his shirt on the way. My eyes traced over every muscle on his chest, marveling at their definition. Staring at Edward shirtless never got old, no matter how many times I've seen him that way.

I didn't realize just how obvious my gawking was until Edward waved a hand at me, gesturing for me to get back to 'work'. He was lying on his back on the bed, his hands laced behind his head, a smug smile on his perfect lips.

"Ou-Oui," I stammered, whirling around to face the CD's again and continue dusting. Ugh, this was so awkward.

It wasn't so awkward for Edward.

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle." Edward called from the bed. I turned my head to find him smirking mischievously. "I believe you missed a spot."

"Where?" I inquired in my pathetic imitation of a French accent, when in fact, I sounded like Pepe le Pew on helium.

"Up there," answered Edward, pointing to a higher shelf that I barely reach. Reluctantly I complied, going up on tip-toes to reach the place he'd mentioned. Once I did, it became obvious to me why Edward had wanted me to do so. Since the skirt of my dress was so incredibly short, he got a clear view of my underwear, or lack thereof. It baffled me how women could wear thongs on a daily basis. To me, they were nothing but automatic wedgies.

"Oh and mademoiselle, down there as well," he requested as he remained lounging on the bed, watching my every movement.

"Oui, _Monsieur_," I responded through gritted teeth and glowered at him before bending over. He was having too much fun with this. I guessed that at this point my face resembled somewhat of a tomato, but thankfully Edward couldn't see it. Never had I expected Edward to get so into this little charade, to be so bold. Yet then again, he'd played along with the cop costume without any trouble. Now I realized why I liked having some control over the situation, if I let Edward make all the decisions, I'd end up bent over his CD collection while he ogled my butt, more embarrassed than I am when Emmett makes cracks about Edward and I's budding sex life. Yet, as much as I knew this should annoy me, I couldn't help but _enjoy _it to some extent. It turned me on to think that Edward thought I looked sexy like this and wanted to see more of my imperfect body.

"Je finis," I announced, feeling a bit relieved as I turned to leave.

Edward raised an eyebrow, but simply replied, "Merci beaucoup."

I cocked my head I confusion as I continued to head for the door. Surely Edward loved me enough that he wouldn't make me leave the room dressed like this? I took another couple of steps without interruption. Would he?

Just as I was placing my hand on the doorknob, I heard his voice; "Wait, mademoiselle."

Whew. I exhaled in relief. So he did love me.

I turned around and Edward was there in front of me, no longer on the bed. I jumped and gasped in surprise at his sudden appearance so near to me.

He leaned in close, his lips hovering over my earlobe, and whispered, "Did you really think I would let you leave without tipping you, _mi cherie_?"

"A tip?" I repeated, my voice nothing more than an airy sigh. I could feel my knees becoming jelly as well as my head beginning to feel dizzy at his words. Leave it to Edward to turn this whole thing around and end up dazzling _me_.

"Oui," he confirmed, his lips gently caressing my ear for a moment before he looked at me face-to-face. His originally topaz, but now darkened, eyes burned into mine. "Voulez-vouz couchez avec moi ce sior?"

_That _was the line Alice had tried to teach me! Thank goodness I knew what that meant or it would have ruined the moment for sure. I bit my lip and giggled a little as I answered, "S'il vous plait, monsieur_."_

The next thing I knew, I was pinned down on the bed with Edward on top of me. One of his hands gripped my wrists, holding them in place above me head, and the other was resting on my hip. Although our faces were mere inches apart, Edward just stared into my eyes. In hopes of evoking a reaction, I licked my lips, my tongue taking its time to trace the outline of my mouth.

That was all the provoking Edward needed. Suddenly his lips were against mine, his own tongue slipping in between my lips to tangle itself with mine. Frenching, how appropriate. I kissed him back, thrashing against his lock on my wrists, to no avail of course. In an attempt to fight back, I grinded my groin into his. The groan he emitted when I did assured me that my efforts weren't in vain. His already rock hard member strained through the fabric of his pants and pressed against me.

"You look so sexy Bella," Edward told me as he moved his kisses down along my neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps wherever his mouth touched my skin. My back arched into his cold, solid chest craving more.

"Me-Mer-Merc-Thanks," I stuttered breathlessly as his lips advanced to my collar bone.

"You're welcome," he replied pulling away from my chest. His hands released his clasp on my hands and my waist. "But you'd look even sexier like this."

His hands found the neck line of my dress and ripped the bodice in half right down the middle. My breath hitched at the sudden rush of cool air that swept of my now exposed torso.

"Edward!" I cried in complete shock by the audacity of his action. Lord only knows how much Alice paid for that.

"What?" questioned Edward, not really paying much attention to me, but rather to ripping the bodice completely off of my dress. "Sit up."

I obeyed and lifted my upper body off the bed so he could tear the top half of my ensemble clean off. Now I was only clothed from the hips down.

"You…you broke my dress!" I accused him as Edward lightly pushed me back down on the bed.

"Don't worry, love. I'll buy you a new one," he assured me hastily as his hands cupped my breasts.

I inhaled sharply as my nipples hardened immediately at the contact. My back arched again as he ran his fingers over, rubbed, and softly grasped my breasts. It felt so good that I was starting to doubt Edward's claims of being a virgin before he met me.

Just as his hand was sliding down my stomach, I caught it in mine.

"Oh, no you don't," I said as-a-matter-of-factly, rolling on top of him so I was straddling his midsection.

"Whatever do you mean, darling?" Edward asked in an innocent, yet at the same time extremely sexy voice.

"Don't play dumb with me, Edward," I retorted as I unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, unzipped his zipper…

"I'm afraid I—" my hand slipped down into his pants "—_Jesus, Bella_!"

I giggled playfully the response I created and began to stroke him with a single finger. My grin only spread wider at the sight of his tensed features when I wrapped my hands around him and began to pump up and down.

"Bella," Edward murmured through closed lips.

"Yes, Edward?" I inquired sheepishly, picking up the pace.

"_Bella_," he said again with more fervor in his tone.

"What is it, Edward?" I pressed as I continued to move my hands faster.

"You're making me…you're sending me over the edge…I can't hold it anymore—"

And then he exploded into my palms. I glanced down at my soaked hands and vacillated on how I was supposed to clean them off. Instead of licking my hands, which honestly seemed pretty gross to me, I took my hands and ran them all over my chest, praying that it appeared sexy to Edward and not disgusting.

His eyes dimmed even more and a low growl rumbled in his chest. Apparently it did appear sexy to him.

"I can't wait any longer, Bella, I need to be inside of you." Edward informed me, his tone deep but anxious.

"Neither can I," I agreed, whipping off his pants.

Edward shifted so he was on top of me again. He saw my exasperated glare and reminded me, "You were on top last time."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't argue back. The excitement and anticipation of having Edward inside of me surpassed any frustration I could have with him at the moment. I heard my skirt and thong be ripped off of my body, yet I dismissed his destructive manner of undressing me.

Leaning so all his weight was on his forearms as he situated himself on top of me, Edward positioned himself at my entrance. Before he did, he peeked up at me for the go-ahead and I nodded eagerly. I couldn't help but to feel somewhat selfish, though. I knew how difficult it was for Edward to do this, always having to be in control, when it was so easy to fly off the handle. That's why I couldn't wait until I was a vampire and the burden would be lifted off his shoulders.

All feelings of guilt or selfishness went straight out the window when I felt Edward push into me. A loud moan escaped my lips and my eyelids sealed shut as the initial burst of pleasure surged through my body. It always astonished me just how perfectly Edward filled me, as if we were meant to fit together.

Edward slid out at a torturously slow pace and thrusted back into me again. I buried my face into his chest, his perpetually icy skin felt even colder in comparison to my feverish flesh. Every time he drove into me a loud moan left my lips.

"Oh Edward," I cried into his skin as my hands gripped each of his wiry, flexing, and unbelievably muscular biceps.

"Yes, Bella?" Edward panted back. He was gripping the sides of the bed so tightly I could have sworn that I heard metal crunch.

"I…I want…I want you—"

"Tell me what you want, darling," he persuaded me to go on in his trademark smooth tone. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

If formulating words wasn't so exceedingly challenging at the moment, I would have told him. But the pulsing between my legs was getting unbearably stronger with each passing second. I was too far gone to produce any sort of verbal communication besides moans and shouts.

Although I couldn't _tell_ Edward what I wanted, I could _show_ him. So I wrapped my legs around his hips and lifted my groin to his to ensure that every millimeter of him was inside of me to enhance his thrusts. Also I managed to grunt out, "Deeper."

We continued like this for God only knows how long until it happened. My whole body erupted into swells of intense pleasure that enveloped my entire body. I threw my head back in pure ecstasy, screaming Edward's name. Every particle of my being seemed to tremble and though I couldn't see it, I knew Edward was experiencing the exact same thing. His arms were no longer bent but now stretched out in front of him, clutching the bedposts as he made his final thrusts. The volume of his groans and calling out my name almost drowned out my yells.

Eventually, I drifted back down to Earth. My breathing took longer than usual to slow and return to its natural pace. It all almost seemed unreal until I felt a very familiar pair of lips placing soft kisses on my jaw line. I took my time letting my eyes flutter open and they were met with the image of a broken, no broken was an understatement, _mangled_ headboard.

"Edward!" I gasped as I raised my torso off the bed and twisted around to get a better look.

He sat up with me and I revolved back to face him with awestruck eyes. "You…the bed…"

I guess my ability to articulate complete thoughts had still yet to recover. Edward didn't seem phased by distorted furniture at all however. If anything, he appeared amused…even proud?

"Don't you worry about it, love," he crooned into my ear, his hands wrapping around my back and pressing my chest against his.

"Buh-but…It's my fault," I stuttered in response, only partially aware as to what I was saying due to Edward's sinfully skilled lips that were teasing my ear.

He pulled away to look me in the eye.

"Well, you're right about that. It _is_ completely your fault. Perhaps this will teach you to just let Alice do all the cleaning around here," reprimanded Edward jokingly.

The corners of my mouth tugged into a grin and I let out a laugh. "My apologies, monsieur, I promise that we won't charge you for it."

"C'est la vie," he shrugged, grinning my favorite crooked smile of his.

Our lips began to drift together, but right before they could touch, we were interrupted by an obnoxious knocking on the door.

Edward's eyes rolled as he muttered under his breath, "Damn it!"

"Who is it?" I inquired as my eyes darted toward the door where the knocking wasn't relenting.

"Who do you think it is?" Edward shot back, withdrawing from me quicker than I would have liked. Honestly, I'd sort of forgotten he was still inside of me. I yelped in pain, though Edward didn't pick up on it. Instead, he ordered, "For your own sake, Bella, cover yourself!"

"Oh Edwaaaaaaaaaard," called a voice from the other side of the voice.

It took me less than a second to recognize that voice and I slipped under the covers the fastest I could. Thankfully, I was just in time, since the moment I'd pulled the sheet over my chest Edward, already clothed and at the door, pulled it open.

"Go away, Emmett," Edward growled. "You don't see me walking in on you and Rosalie's afterglow, not that I would ever _want_ to—"

"Hey, back off bro," Emmett told Edward as he raised his hands in mock-surrender. He maneuvered his neck around Edward's head to look at me. "I was only going to ask if Bella could do my room next."

My face immediately burst into the flames and I flipped over in the bed to hide it in the pillow as Emmett broke out into hearty laughter.

"THAT'S IT EMMETT!" Edward roared tackling him into the hallway.

"What's your problem, man?" I heard Emmett's voice request, followed by a thud. "Argghhh"

"Boys!" Esme's melodic yet stern voice exclaimed from what sounded like somewhere downstairs.

"My money's on you, Edward!" Jasper's disembodied voice cheered for him.

"How—ugh!—Dare—ahh—you—Just—wait—uhhh—until—she's a—shit!—newborn—" Edward fumed. I could only guess that he was wailing pretty hard on Emmett. I might have felt at least a little bad for him if he hadn't mortified me from here to the edge of the universe and back.

"Boys…" Esme's voice warned again, this time more authoritative and closer.

"Edward, you do anything to him below the belt, I'll do the same to you!" yelled an angry Rosalie.

"ENOUGH!" Esme shrieked. Only then did the fighting stop.

"I'm never having sex in this household again!" I vowed into my pillow.

Curse Alice and her knack for telling if my boyfr—fiancé is going to enjoy a French maid costume or not.


	3. Let's Get Physical

Chapter 3: Let's Get Physical

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts and favorites! This scenario got a lot of requests so I just **_**had**_** to write it. I hope it lives up to the hype. Big shoutout to Ruby X Squared for keeping me going on this one. And Scarlet Redd for her faithful reviews. School is starting so I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, and reviews are my motivator! Enough of me pressuring you guys though…just sit back, relax, and enjoy the lemon…**

Chapter 3: Let's Get Physical

"Please, Bella," Edward pleaded with me.

"I just don't see the point of it," I replied, switching my newly acquired cell phone (another expensive gift from Edward) from my left ear to my right as I power-walked down the cereal aisle of the only supermarket in town. Lately I'd been avoiding any and all trips into the public, what with my new car and engagement ring, but our food supply at home was getting dangerously low. What kind of daughter would I be if I left my father with nothing but breadcrumbs in the cabinet?

"I told you, Carlisle simply wants you to have a quick check up before—"his voice lowered "—the transformation."

"But _why_?" I pressed as I grabbed a box of Cheerios and tossed it into the cart in front of me. "Shouldn't it all just take care of itself during, you know, the process?"

"Still," Edward insisted. I could hear the exasperation beginning to creep into his tone. "He rather be safe than sorry. Lord forbid we run into any complications."

"But wouldn't it just—"

He cut me off. "Please, Bella? Do it for me, love."

As usual, I succumbed to his request. Edward always was quite the negotiator. It wasn't that I didn't agree with his reasoning, it was just…I couldn't help but feel a little awkward at the thought of Carlisle examining me. Giving me stitches was one thing, but a check up? All the potential uncomfortable questions flooded into my brain. Plus, Carlisle was my father-in-law-to-be, I'd have to see him on a regular basis after this.

"Fine," I sighed as I navigated my shopping cart towards the check-out. Of course in doing so, it banged into a display of Oreos. My eyes widened in horror as the packs of cookies tumbled to the linoleum floor, earning even more stares from the other shoppers.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his voice concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him, mouthing a 'sorry' to the aggravated employee who was sent over to reassemble the display. "I just crashed my cart."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he chuckled into the phone.

"Because you know me too well," I told him as-a-matter-of-factly, fleeing to the cash register.

"Hi, Bella," the young cashier greeted me. She seemed vaguely familiar, I guessed that she was a freshman from school. The way she spoke to me resembled how a fan would talk to a celebrity. The Cullens were the celebrities of Forks, so I guess that sort of made me one too, not that I wanted the extra attention.

I smiled at her quickly and waved, then returned to my conversation with Edward. "What time?"

"3:30," he answered, "And please love, try not to crash into anything else. Today's appointment was only meant to be a physical."

"Very funny," I responded sarcastically into the phone, fighting back a grin as I reluctantly handed over the black rectangle of plastic to the cashier. Even though Edward and I were going to be married in a matter of weeks, it still didn't feel right spending their money.

"I love you," Edward said earnestly. There was no use battling the smile now. That statement still wowed me. He really did love me.

"I love you too," I replied sweetly, although a bit embarrassed by the cashier who was watching my every movement and listening to my every word. "Will I see you soon?"

"Before you know it."

0-0-0

I rushed into the bustling waiting room of Forks Community Hospital, running late thanks to my new, annoying car. After a total of four near-collisions with both objects and people, I finally arrived at the reception desk.

"Bella Swan," the middle-aged nurse said, eyeing me critically. Of course they would know me here.

"Yes," I replied a bit taken aback by her almost hostile tone. "I'm here for—"

"Yes, yes, a physical with Doctor Cullen." Interjected the nurse, not making eye contact with me, but looking down at her desk as she checked my name off. "Second door to the right. He's in surgery now, but he should be with you soon."

"Thank you," I replied, trying to stay polite before I began to walk to down the hall into the examining room. This one was no different from the others, the room was a tiny cubicle of whitewashed cinderblocks with some cabinets, a examining bed, a scale, and a plastic and uncomfortable-looking chair. The only decorations on the walls were a letter chart for vision tests and a few posters of deadly diseases one could contract.

Much to my luck though, there were a few magazines resting on the counter to get my mind off of the awaiting discomfort when Carlisle walked through the door. I picked one up and sat on the examining bed, flipping through it listlessly. I found it difficult to concentrate on the text when I was too preoccupied with my impending check up. What if he makes me pee in a cup?

After a few minutes, I heard the door open and a voice say, "Let's see here, Ms. Swan—"

Wait, that didn't sound like Carlisle…

My head snapped up to see if my ears were deceiving me, and gasped at my 'doctor'. It was Dr. Cullen alright, but not the Dr. Cullen I was expecting. I sat there frozen, gaping at the vision that stood before me. There was Edward with a clipboard in hand, a stethoscope around his neck, dressed in black slacks, a button down shirt, and a lab coat. I guessed that it must have been one of Carlisle's. Did that mean that Carlisle knew that we were…I pushed the thought of my head and refocused on Edward, who looked so incredibly sexy right now that the familiar feeling of faintness was beginning to overwhelm me. It all made sense now—

"Ms. Swan, are you alright?" he inquired, intently studying my dazed expression.

I perked up, blinking and shaking my head a few times to make sure this was actually happening. "I-I-I'm…fine. I just…I just wasn't…expecting—"

He raised his hand to silence me. "My apologies, Ms. Swan, I should have known. Doctor Cullen has been held up in surgery and unfortunately won't be able to examine you today. So the pleasure has been passed onto me. My name is Doctor Masen and I'll be your doctor this afternoon."

The shocked look didn't leave my face as continued to ogle him, nodding my head, "Uh huh."

"Shall we begin?" 'Dr. Masen' asked, setting the clipboard down and moving toward where I was perched on the bed.

"Sure," I shrugged, an incredulous smile spreading across my lips as I tried to grasp hold of this.

Dr. Masen removed the stethoscope from around his neck and placed the earpieces in his ears and slid the round piece up my tee-shirt, placing it over my heart. I flinched at his cold touch involuntarily.

"Is anything wrong, Ms. Swan?" he asked as alarm washed over his face.

"Cold," I managed out.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that Ms. Swan," he apologized, my favorite crooked smile of his flashing across his perfect mouth.

"It-It's okay," I stuttered, hyper-aware of how close his hand was to my breast.

Dr. Masen paused for a few moments to listen to my furiously beating heartbeat as he moved the piece around to various parts of my chest and back.

"Ms. Swan!" he exclaimed, removing the stethoscope from under my shirt and out of his ears.

"What?" I shrieked back, jumping a little at his sudden shout.

"Your heart beat…it's extremely elevated." Dr. Masen informed me.

"Wonder why?" I asked, doing my best to sound sexy when I was so stunned by Edward. Part of me wished that he would just quit the check up now and get on with the good stuff.

"I'm not sure," he replied as his eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head, ignoring my insinuation and doing a perfect impression of genuine puzzlement. "Perhaps something will show up later in the exam."

"Mmhmm," I responded a bit disappointed. The impatience was getting hard to stand for much longer.

"Let's start at the top," Dr. Masen announced as he took an instrument from the table on wheels. I recognized it as what one uses to examine the patient's eyes.

"Look here," he directed pointing to a spot on his face while he shined the tool into my eye, and then did the same to the other. "You have beautiful eyes, Ms. Swan."

"I could say the same to you, Doctor Masen," I replied, again, attempting to come off seductive.

"Thank you," he responded, his own voice bordering on its trademark velvety tone. Just when I thought I was getting to him, he turned away from me to reach for another instrument. It was too late though, since I'd already leaned over to press my lips to his. In the blink of an eye, his arms had caught me from falling off of the table.

"Anxious, are we?" he questioned amused with one if eyebrows raised.

This was killing me. I wanted him so badly, right now. Never in a million years would I have thought that Edward putting on a lab coat would drive me crazy like it was now. The wetness was soaking my underwear more and more with each passing second. My mind raced to come up with something that would speed this exam up into a full on physical. After a second of deliberation, the idea came to me.

"I'm sorry Doctor Masen," I began in what I hope was an enticing tone. "But my _fiancé_ is waiting for me."

"Your fiancé?" he repeated, the surprise was evident in his tone. It was the first time I'd ever called him that out loud. Apparently it'd worked, since I could see his eyes darkening. "Well, let's get you on your way then."

Barely a millisecond passed when I felt Edward's cool breath over my ear. I inhaled sharply at the swift sensation.

"I need to check your hearing," he explained as he quick, light kisses all over my ear. He alternated ears and then whispered so low that I thought I'd imagined it at first, "You're making me really hard, Ms. Swan."

I gasped and pulled away to look him in the eye. Edward was smiling at me in a manner that should be illegal. My mouth dangled open freely in utter astonishment. Did my Edward really just say that? As astounding as it was to hear _him_ talk like _that_, I had to admit, it turned me on even more.

"Sounds like your hearing is just fine," Dr. Masen concluded, his voice smoother than silk. "Now what about your mouth—"

Next thing I knew, Edward's lips crushed against mine fervently. My lips moved with his, ecstatic that I was finally kissing him and releasing some of the sexual tension that had bubbled up inside of me in the five short minutes I'd seen Edward as a doctor.

His tongue sought entrance by licking my bottom lip, and I happily parted them in acquiescence. My own tongue remained still to allow him to 'examine' all corners of my mouth. I was still only human though, so it was impossible to withhold the moaning into my 'doctor's' mouth loudly when his tongue grazed over my teeth.

Unwillingly, I had to disconnect our lips so I could do that pesky little thing called breathing.

"What next, Doctor?" I panted as I made a feeble attempt to catch my breath.

"Neck," Edward grunted as his hands massaged precisely where he mentioned. I moaned again and tilted my head back to give him more to work with. His hands were replaced by his lips as they kissed every inch of the skin on my neck. I clutched the sides of the examining table, biting down on my lip, desperately trying to maintain some self control. That task was becoming increasingly harder with all the delicious feelings Edward was creating with his exceptionally skilled lips.

His kisses dropped to my collarbone where he whispered, "Now it's time for the breast exam."

My eyes bulged nearly out of their sockets in anticipation at his words.

"Buh-but Doctor Masen," I mumbled as he tugged my shirt over my head. "Are you—_allowed_ to do that?"

"Oh, Ms. Swan, I'm _certified_ to do anything I want," he guaranteed in a voice that made me so hot I didn't even feel the rush of cool air when he unhooked and discarded my plain, boring bra. I would have worn something more…flirty…but I thought my future father-in-law was examining me.

My witty reply was interchanged with another load moan when Edward cupped both of my breasts. His icy touch caused my fingers to grip the table so hard that I was losing feeling in them completely. I nearly screamed when his thumbs brushed over my hardened nipples as he began to caress one of them with his mouth.

For a while the only sounds I could make were heavy sighs and moans, but eventually my selfish self mustered up the strength (not to mention the courage) to tell Edward, "Oh Doctor,"

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" he murmured between my breasts as he switched.

I was paralyzed with pleasure for the next couple moments as Edward worked his magic, but gradually remembered what I was going to ask for.

"I'm experiencing some pain," I told him, my voice coming out as a breathy whisper.

"You are?" Edward inquired apprehensively, stopping immediately to move his head up level to mine. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

I cursed myself for worrying Edward for my own selfish desires, but this was too good of a chance to pass up. If I knew my future sister-in-law at all, she'd have some crazy costume for me to repay him with.

"Sort of," I responded coyly as I glanced up at him from under my eyelashes.

"What do you mean?" he persisted, the concern still present in his perfect features. Apparently he wasn't catching my drift that I was fine.

"It hurts," I informed him.

"Where?" Edward demanded. I could see the torment in his eyes.

I put my hand over the crotch of my jeans and only then did Edward finally get where I was going with this.

"Ah, I see, Ms. Swan. Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" he asked, finally relaxing and settling back into his sexy persona.

"I didn't want to interrupt your breast exam." I mumbled in reply, a little embarrassed at the ordeal I'd caused.

He chuckled and ordered, "You're going to want to lie down for this, Ms. Swan."

"Whatever you say, Doctor Masen." I obeyed lowering my torso down on the examining table.

I barely had a chance to brace myself for the forthcoming pleasure when I felt my pants and underwear being whipped off my legs followed by Edward's thumb grazing my entrance. Instinctively, my hands grasped the sides of the table again as he pushed a finger inside of me.

"Ohhhhhhh, Edwa—"

"Doctor Masen," Edward corrected me, sliding another finger inside of me.

My eyes rolled back in their sockets at the divine friction as he began to glide his fingers in and out of my core.

"Doctor Masen," I repeated longingly for him to go on. "Oh God, Doctor Masen…"

He continued to pump his fingers in me as my moans and sighs begging him not to stop. The ball of acute tightness was beginning to build in my lower stomach, threatening to send me over the edge. Just as it was beginning to spread, Edward removed his fingers.

"Very interesting," he muttered to himself but loud enough for me.

I collected enough energy to sit up and inquired, "What is it, Doctor?"

"I'm not sure," Edward pretended to be baffled yet again. "I think I'm going to have to take a closer look."

My already weak body collapsed back down on the table as Dr. Masen spread my legs and ducked his head under. I yelped as his tongue teased and circled my entrance before darting inside, earning another squeal from me. My hands left their position on either side of the table to cover my mouth as Edward went on. I knew I had to suppress my screams or we'd draw too much attention and someone might check in on us.

The tension in my lower abdomen returned and my body started to quake. I could feel my muscles stiffening. Edward's tongue alternated speeds, sometimes entering excruciatingly slow or incredibly fast. Where did he _learn_ all this stuff?

Edward brought me even closer to the edge this time when he extracted his tongue from my core. I sat up so fast in protest that my head felt dizzy as I flung my hands away from my mouth so I could shriek, "Doctor!"

"What seems to be the problem, Ms. Swan?" he questioned, pulling off playing innocent so well that I almost believed him. Almost.

I still hadn't completely recovered so I huffed in response, "You…didn't…I'm still…it's worse… I need…"

"Well, Ms. Swan, I've been trying to treat your _condition_ the best I could, but I'm afraid there's no cure—"

"NO CURE!" I roared only to have Edward's strong, cool hand clamp over my mouth, making me have to settle for merely glowering at him. This was intolerable cruelty. He teases me like crazy and then refuses to finish the job? From now on, I'm only allowed to play dress up.

"If you would let me finish," Edward continued on, staying completely serene, "There may be _one_ more thing I can try."

His hand released its grip over my mouth and went down to the zipper of his pants. It was then when I realized that I was completely naked while he was completely clothed. My cheeks burned at the thought. No matter how embarrassed I was though, nothing could exceed my burning desire for Edward right now. I wanted—no _needed_ him now. No, make that _right now_.

"Now, I'm going to warn you, Ms. Swan," Edward cautioned me in a deep, seductive tone, while releasing himself from his boxers. "This may hurt just a bit."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, Doctor Masen," I replied as I scooted myself closer to him.

His hands felt even colder than usual in comparison to my smoldering flesh as they grabbed under my knees and he drove into me. Despite my best efforts, I couldn't contain the shrill moan that escaped my lips when he entered me. We exchanged glances and I apologized silently. Disregarding my lack of restraint, Edward continued to thrust into me at an increasing pace.

My orgasm approached this time quicker than usual, probably from all of Edward's taunting, but I did my best to hold it in. I wanted him to be able to fully enjoy this too. My eyelids snapped shut and I focused all my concentration on restraining the explosion that was brewing inside of me. It was an uphill battle though; Edward was rocking into me in such a way that I could feel my control slipping away…

"Doctor…Doctor…you're making….me feel…soooooo…good…" I raved, holding onto the table with all my might.

"That's what I'm here for," he groaned in a tight voice. His tone signaled that he was nearing his climax as well. "Let it go, Bella."

"Buh-but, you—"

"Doctor's orders," Edward grunted, putting a fraction more force into his thrusts.

Being the selfish creature that I was, I did as I was told and at last allowed my orgasm to overwhelm my body. Edward immediately put his hand over my mouth again, and thank goodness he did, since I was pretty much screaming bloody murder. I guess being so close to orgasming so many times made me final release that much more intense. My body convulsed against the table while Edward reached his peak, a low growl ripping from his throat.

The climax took longer to pass than usual, but when it did, my drained body crumpled back down onto the table. It took a solid five minutes to recuperate after experiencing a feeling so strong, so heavenly, and so earth-shattering like the one Edward had created inside of me. Edward watched me uneasily as I came to grips with reality.

"Bella…are you okay?" he asked anxiously, the same frantic glint returning to his topaz eyes.

I heaved a sigh and pulled myself up. "Good news, Doctor. I'm cured."

Edward exhaled his unnecessary breath in relief and laughed lightly. "Glad I could help."

I reached for my bra and he re-buttoned and zipped his pants. Just as I opened my mouth to continue our banter, a series of loud beeps sounded from Edward's belt. He grabbed it and checked the page, letting out a disappointed breath.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan, but I have to go," he told me tossing me my shirt. "It's an emergency."

"Oh, I completely understand," I replied playing along as I continued to dress myself.

"Until next time," Edward crooned, pecking me on the lips. I placed my hands on either side of his hands on either side of his face in an attempt to prolong the kiss. Unfortunately, Edward's strength won out.

"Next time," I reiterated when he pulled away and started for the door.

As Edward was leaving though, I called out, "Doctor Masen! I just have one more question."

He pivoted around. "Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"Do you make house calls?"

Edward's crooked grin flickered across his lips as he responded, "Anything for you, Ms. Swan."


	4. You've Got 3 Wishes

**A/N: First off, thank you to everyone for all their reviews and support! You all make my day. And I'm so sorry this took so long to post, but school started this last week and it's been kind of hectic. Seriously, I wouldn't have taken so many challenging courses if I knew how successful this story was going to be! Anyhoo, I'll try to update whenever I can (review ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS help) and don't forget to check out my profile to vote in a poll regarding chapter 5…**

Chapter 4: You've Got 3 Wishes…

"Bella," the voice called me from my dreams and since they were about Edward, I was reluctant to answer. "_Bella_…"

I tossed to the other side of the bed and pulled the pillow over my head. This was a _really_ good dream about Edward, the kind that requires a shower upon awakening.

"BELLA!" shouted the voice with more vehemence. The next thing I knew, my warm and plush covers were stripped away from me along with my pillow.

I had no choice but to grudgingly open my eyes and sit up. There Alice stood at the foot of my bed, her patented impish grin spread across her pixie features. This couldn't be good. My eyes darted around my tiny bedroom, frantically searching for the one person who could save me from the impending torture—

"He left a while ago," Alice answered my unasked question. I wasn't sure if she knew from seeing me ask her or the frantic expression that must be all over my face at the moment. "Had to go hunting. He told me to tell you some lovey-dovey goodbye that would be really awkward to repeat."

I was much too tired and angry to find the humor in Alice's remark. Instead, I glared at her, debating whether it would be safe to enter the bathroom.

"He's been hunting a lot lately," I observed, not sure exactly what Alice was doing in my room.

"Hmm, I wonder why?" she implied winking at me. My cheeks flushed in response. "Don't worry, Bella. I'm only here as a babysitter today."

I narrowed my eyebrows in an attempt to tell if her assurance was genuine or not. She seemed sincere, but you never know with vampires…

"Then why did you wake me up?" I groaned as I collapsed back on my pillow-less and blanket-less bed.

"It was getting boring. I don't understand how Edward can stand it, but then again, there are a lot of things about Edward I don't understand…"

Despite my best efforts, I let out a laugh before sitting up. "Okay, Alice, I'm up. Meet you downstairs."

The wide grin returned to her face. "Good. And no sneaking out."

"As if I could," I muttered as I stood up and trudged toward the bathroom. Alice simply laughed her musical laugh and disappeared down the staircase.

I took my time in the bathroom; showering, brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, all the while reflecting on my dream about Edward. In it, I was able to completely satisfy him, something that I didn't feel I'd been doing recently. Especially after the doctor stunt he pulled last week, the focus had been entirely on pleasuring me. I needed to make it up to him, no matter what he told me about his own fulfillment.

"Finally," commented Alice when I descended down the stairs. She was perched on the couch with the TV on.

"I'm sorry, but I don't move at vampire speed yet," I joked as I made my way over to the kitchen to fix myself a bowl of cereal. I sat at the table my head propped up on one of my hands while the other scooped Cheerios into my mouth.

Alice was at my side in a flash, sitting next to me. "Is everything okay Bella?"

"Hmm?" I asked as I pulled my gaze away from my cereal bowl.

"You're quieter than usual," Alice told me, her golden eyes scrutinizing mine.

I shrugged. "It's nothing. I just had a dream about Edward that sorta stuck with me."

"Oh," Alice comprehended. "Like a nightmare?"

"Not quite," I half-laughed as I dipped my spoon into the bowl.

"Then what was it?" she pressed. It was apparent that not being able to understand this was frustrating her.

"The type of dream I don't feel comfortable talking about afterword," I mumbled so low that no human could hear it.

"Ohhhhhh," Alice realized. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Alice!" I exclaimed. My cheeks were so ablaze with humiliation that I hid them in my hands.

"Oh come on, Bella!" she whined as if she was some elementary school girl who wouldn't be told a secret. "We're practically sisters, you know."

I raised my face from my palms so only my eyes were visible. Again, I studied her for some indication of her intentions. And again, they seemed earnest.

I mumbled into my hands, "It's..just..."

"Out with it, Bella. I _do_ have more experience with this than you do." Alice coaxed.

Her words made me pause momentarily. Besides Esme and Carlisle, I could never really see Alice and Jasper...doing it. Their relationship was always so private. Emmett and Rosalie on the other hand was a whole different, not to mention disturbing, story.

"Fine," I sighed in surrender. A few moments of silence passed as I gathered the courage to tell Alice of my sex dream about her brother. "I had a dream about Edward…"

"That's been established," she pointed out, the impatience extremely evident in her tone.

"Yeah, well in the dream, Edward and I…you know…and I was able to…um…focus on his—erm— _needs_, something that I haven't got the chance to do much lately. When Edward and I get intimate I feel like I'm not doing my share—like I'm not pulling my weight. Does that make any sense at all?"

Alice nodded her head but her eyes were vacant. "Perfect sense. This sort of thing is very common."

"How do you know?" I inquired. Had Alice failed to mention she was a secret sex therapist on the side?

"Cosmo magazine, Bella. Duh." She replied, fazed yet at the same time unfazed at my lack of knowledge in this field. But then she leaned in as the animation returned to her golden eyes. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

My shoulders shrugged and I raised my hands up in reply. "I don't know."

This was exactly what Alice wanted to hear. A sparkle gleamed in her eyes as the smile that I feared so much tugged at the corners of her lips. "I know _precisely _what you need."

"Alice—" I began in a cautionary tone.

She lifted her hand to silence me as she shook her head. There would be no debate on the matter. "Please, Bella, you're the one who said never to bet against me. And plus, you're going to like this just as much as Edward will."

I gulped.

0-0-0

"I'm never going to learn in time, Alice!" I exclaimed in defeat at my lack of coordination.

"You will, Bella," she encouraged darting over to the MP3 speakers in her bedroom to pause the song. "Stranger things have happened."

"I need a miracle," I muttered under my breath, wiping the sweat from my hairline.

"No, you need confidence." Alice informed me as she folded her arms over her chest.

"How am I supposed to have confidence if Emmett is outside Edward's door the whole time, hollering out every dirty jeer he knows?" I pointed out.

"No worries. He's going to be nowhere near the house tonight." She assured me. I tilted my head slightly to the side, unable to understand what she meant. To answer my nonverbal question, Alice produced six slips of paper from her back pocket. I leaned forward to get a better look at what they were. Tickets, seemingly for some sporting event. The Seahawks…they were football right? When you had a father who watched as many sporting events as Charlie, you picked up on a few things.

"You're taking them to a football game," I deduced, eyeing Alice apprehensively.

She nodded her head proudly. "It's been a while. Plus, something tells me that it's going to be a _very _close game. Double overtime close. So you and Edward will have total privacy for however long you need."

"You never cease to amaze me, Alice," I marveled. "You would really do all this just so Edward and I can…"

"Have sex, Bella. Come now, it's not _that_ uncomfortable to say out loud." She teased, but then sincerity replaced her mockery. "And yes, Edward's been waiting an unbearably long time to find someone like you."

"Not to mention your love, bordering on obsession, with dress up." I added to lighten things up a little.

Her laughter filled the room. "What can I say? I can't help myself."

That's when it really hit me. How undeservingly lucky I was to have Alice in life. Sure, she was a bit extravagant at times, but her heart was always in the right place.

"Now, let's get to back to work."

Scratch that last thought. She's a slave driver.

"You're only problem is that you constantly over think this, Bella." Alice explained to me. "Just feel the music. The moves I've been trying to teach you for the past two hours will come more naturally if you just feel it. I promise."

I heaved a sigh. "I can't dance like you, Alice. You dance all the time, even when you don't even know it. I'm not like that. Please can we save this little scenario until after my changing? When I actually have some grace?"

"No," Alice shut me down firmly, pressing play on the Ipod. "Now close your eyes and think of Edward."

0-0-0

It seemed that with each passing second my heart rate picked up a little. At the moment my nerves were greater than the anxiety I felt before the cop and French maid—combined. I cursed Alice's nasty little habit of being detail-oriented, it just put more pressure on me not to screw up.

The stage was set. Edward's bedroom had been transformed into some sort of Middle Eastern, or perhaps North African, paradise. All lights were turned off, yet the room had a warm glow due to the must have been dozens of candles scattered upon every surface around the room. A plethora of scents overwhelmed the atmosphere, my nose distinguished everything from jasmine to chamomile. Alice had even gone as far as to hanging, bright, shimmery, jewel toned fabrics from the ceiling so the room was filled with several spontaneous curtains for me to hide behind. I thanked Alice for that.

Then there was, of course, my outfit. My midriff was bare, a fact I wasn't too happy about, but overall I had to say that the costume was actually pretty for being a product of the _Playboy_ brand. Ugh, _Playboy_, just the word made me cringe. It consisted of a royal blue ornately decorated push-up bra, sheer separate sleeves, and pants that had the same pattern of the bra at the top and then strips of sheer pale blue and green cascading down my newly shaved legs which gathered around my ankles. There was even a veil in the form of a headband and the same shade of blue sheer material that masked my face from my eyes down. **(pic on profile). **My favorite part of the costume, though, was probably the fact that I was barefoot, severely lowering my chances of tripping, stumbling, falling….

As for my hair, Alice had a difficult time deciding whether she should pull it up or leave it down, so after much debate she settled on half-up half-down. The top half of my hair was pulled high up on my head in classic 'I Dream of Jeannie' fashion as the curls tumbled down either side of my head to meet my bottom layer of hair. Surprisingly, Alice went pretty easy on with the make-up. My eyes were highlighted with shimmery blues and greens while the rest of my face stayed natural except for the swipe of lip gloss on my mouth. She probably knew I would just sweat it off anyway.

Restlessly, I reached for my cell phone to check the time. Five more minutes. The shaking was beginning to start. The Cullens had left about an hour ago for Seattle to the football game. How Alice had gotten Emmett out the door was a mystery to me. He _had_ to have suspected that something was up.

I heard Edward enter the house as I was mentally going over the belly-dancing brain dump Alice had attempted to install in my head this afternoon. She hadn't had much luck. Three hours of teaching and I was only a fraction less clumsy than I had been when she'd started.

"Bella?" his disembodied voice called from the doorway. My heart leapt into my throat preventing any ability of verbal communication.

I tried to give myself a pep talk. _You can do this, Bella, _I told myself. _This is for Edward, you have to make it up to him…to get even…_

I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Now or never.

"Why is my room decorated like a hookah lounge?" Edward was inside the room now, I could hear him. He called my name again, but now with traces of amusement and curiosity in his tone.

I peeked my head out from behind the drape of pink silk, one of the many Alice had hung.

His head turned ever so slightly and narrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement when I revealed my face. "B-Bella?" It was as if he was having difficulty recognizing me.

Very slowly, I stepped out from behind the curtain, putting on my best confident-looking face. Edward staggered back a few steps, an action I don't think I've ever seen him do before. His eyes widened and darkened together as they drank in my image as I stood before him.

"_Bella,_" his voice was a low rumble in his chest.

"Today is your lucky day, Edward Cullen," I told him as I approached him, taking slow deliberate steps, like I was trying more to saunter over to him than to simply walk.

"And why is that?" Edward purred in response once I'd reached him. I placed both my hands on his chest and pushed. Although I could apply as much strength I had in my weak body and he wouldn't move a little bit of a millimeter, Edward complied with my gesture and starting stepping back.

"Because," I replied, guiding him to the edge of the bed where he sat down. My mind struggled to come up with a unembarassing explanation. They were tough to come up with, that's for sure.

"I'm…um…you see…" There was no way to avoid it. "…I'm a genie."

I paused momentarily to study Edward's face, searching for any hint of laughter. He simply raised one eyebrow and quite honestly, looked a little more turned on. Either he was playing along and wasn't going to make fun of this ridiculous charade or he was doing an Academy Award deserving job at hiding it.

So I continued my little speech, "And now that you've found me, it's my duty to give you three wishes…Master." I added in the last part for kicks as I climbed into his lap, his already stiff member pressing against me.

"Master?" Edward repeated, seemingly intrigued by the possibilities that title brought.

"There is one tiny little rule," I mentioned before he could get down to the wish-making.

"What's that Isabella?" he inquired. His voice sounded smoother than the silk that hung from the ceiling. It was so mesmerizing I even ignored his use of my full name. Come to think of it, I guess Isabella a better genie name.

"Tonight is all about _you_. You can't do anything to me," I told him adamantly.

Edward was not a fan of this idea. Immediately his face tightened in frustration. "Does that mean I can't even—" he reached for my breasts.

"No." I responded, remaining unwavering as I intercepted his reach and caught his cold hands in mine. "No wishing for anything of that sort either."

"That's not fair," he complained and suddenly he sounded younger, like he truly was a seventeen-year-old boy.

"Neither was playing doctor," I challenged shooting him a triumphant look.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "So that's what this is all about."

"Are you going to make a wish or what?" I demanded, my voice bordering on shrill. I did not let his sister torture me all day for us to debate about what's 'fair'.

Edward snapped back into character after my mini-outburst. "Of course. Let's see here—" he ogled my chest as he vacillated what to wish for. "—I got it. I wish for you to dance for me, Isabella."

It was clear that Edward wanted to make me feel so uncomfortable that I'd stop trying to get even with him and drop it. Obviously he forgot his sister could tell the future. He expected me to plead with him, beg for him to not make me do it. What he didn't expect was my actual reaction.

"Your wish is my command, Master." I obeyed subserviently with a nod of my head. Confusion overwhelmed his perfect face as I hopped off of his lap and went over to controls of his stereo system. This was another part of Alice's intense preset. She'd set up Edward's expensive and confusing stereo with the CD with the song so all I had to do was hit play. As I was going to start the music, I tried to bend over some. I knew he liked that.

My finger pressed the button and the exotic, seductive, and ancient-sounding music began to play. When it did, a sudden wave of stage fright crashed over me. What was I thinking? Me? _Dance?_ Had Alice used hypnosis or some sort of Jedi mind trick to get me to actually I could ever do this?

_No_, I contradicted myself. I was going to prove to Edward how committed I was to fulfilling him completely, just like my dream. I _had_ to do this. And with that notion in my head, I began to sway my hips to the beat, trying my best to remember the basic routine Alice taught me earlier that day.

My eyes focused on the floor as I winded my hips and twisted my arms. I even felt sort of sexy. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all—

"Look at me, Isabella." commanded Edward. I had no choice to but to pull my head up and make eye contact with his smoldering ones. The little bit of allure I'd felt was no entirely gone and in its place was sheer humiliation. This would have been so much easier if he'd just wanted me to go down on him.

Nevertheless, I kept on dancing, doing my best to recall the moves that had been burned into my brain. As I did, I studied Edward. _I_ may have been looking at his eyes, but _he_ was a little preoccupied with my torso. It was working. Alice was a genius. No surprise there.

The song was nearing its end when the seemingly entranced Edward finally pulled his head up to look at me. "Get over here."

An excited smile spread across my lips as I practically ran over to where he was sitting, jumping into his lap yet again. He was even harder than before. His black eyes bore into mine. "Kiss me."

I obeyed not only because I had to, but because I _wanted _to. It had been pure agony not being able to kiss Edward with him sitting on the other side of the room, looking like the Greek god that he was while I had all this sexual energy rushing through my veins.

Eagerly, I pressed my lips to his, flinging my arms around his neck. Edward reacted to my kiss, yet he allowed me to stay in charge. It was some sort of miracle. Taking advantage of his newfound submission, my tongue traced his lips, signaling for him to part his. He did. Right away I pushed my tongue and readily explored his mouth. His own tongue stopped me as I neared his teeth. Damn. I guess he wasn't going to give into all the conditions of our little wager before marriage.

My hands traveled upward to his hair where they knotted themselves as I pulled his neck back to attack it. As I began my work, I was aware that I could never surpass him in this area. The way Edward kissed my neck…it was almost better than the sex itself. Even so, my lips were all over that particular area of his cold skin.

I reconnected our lips once again as my hands slid down the sides of his face and neck to rest at the top button of his shirt. Out of nerves, I fumbled with the first button.

"Rip it," Edward growled.

"Wha-what?" I stammered taken aback by his gruffness.

"I said," he began brusquely as placed his cold hands on top of mine. They felt icier than usual thanks to my severely elevated body temperature. "Rip the goddamn shirt _off._" And with that he used my hands to tear the shirt the blue button down off and let it fall down his arms.

"Master," I scolded panting heavily in arousal at the audacity of his action. "You're breaking the rule."

He smiled at me crookedly, yet this particular had a lusty taint to it. "My apologies, Isabella. What's my penalty?"

I pondered for a moment. Penalty…hmm…penalty.

"I'm just going to have to tease you," I informed him as my fingers slid down his chest, then up, and back down again. My fingers halted right above his crotch and I heard his breath hitch. "Until you can't take it anymore."

The thrill and arousal in Edward's eyes almost distracted me completely from what I was about to do. It may have been a year and a half, but the power of his eyes never ceased to have the same dazzling, as well as stupefying, effect on me. Luckily I was able to shake it off rather quickly as my palms slithered all over Edward's torso before I lifted myself off his lap.

"I didn't wish for this," commented Edward, intrigued as my fingers undid his pants.

I freed him from his boxers taking a moment to revel in just how…excited…he was. "Call it an added perk."

"And I thought I was being penalized," he chuckled. I snorted on the word penalized—it sounded like so much like something else—something right in front of my face.

"You just wait," I told him as I did my best to sound seductive and cover my immature laughter.

I lifted my veil and took him into my mouth before I could hear anymore words to laugh at like a 7th grader. When I did, his whole body tensed and I stole a glance and saw that his face was the same way. This was going to be fun…

My tongue dragged up and down his shaft very slowly which earned several encouraging groans from Edward. Next, I decided to mix up and spiral my tongue around his length, starting at the base and working my way to his tip.

"Isa…bell…ahhhhhhhh…" Edward moaned as my tongue swirled back up his manhood. Thank you _Cosmopolitan_ magazine. I'd never heard him sound so…pleased.

Edward groaned even louder when I started to suck on him, his elongated member barely fitting in my mouth. I even took the risk to scrape my teeth against his manhood, aware that it wouldn't hurt him in the least. My head bobbed as I carried on sucking on him. Hard.

"That is… _so_ sexy," I heard Edward say and immediately my eyes flashed up to meet his glancing down at me. His voice was so husky and layered with desire I almost choked. There was another near-gagging incident when the first drops of his pre-cum dripped into my mouth. Resisting the urge choke again, I 'womaned-up' and swallowed the liquid. Apparently Edward could feel it and immediately I felt him tighten in my mouth. That was my cue to pull away.

"WHAT!?" Edward bellowed as he slammed his hands on the mattress that left deep indents at the place of impact. He had managed to mangle the box spring.

I simply grinned a wicked grin, biting my lip, and glanced at him through my eyelashes.

He glowered at me. "That's becoming a nasty little habit of yours, Isabella."

My smirk only doubled in size. "Don't worry _Master_," I soothed as I climbed on top of him. "I'll find some way to make it up to you."

Now he smiled along with me as he reached for my pants. I shook my index finger 'no' at him. "Uh-uh, Master. You wouldn't want me to have to punish you again." I couldn't bring myself to say 'penalize' another time.

Without delay, Edward froze. "I don't think I can wait, Isabella—"

"You're going to have to," I told him as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Aren't I supposed to be the Master here?" he questioned, obviously irritated by his lack of dominance.

I shrugged, doing my best at to seem nonchalant. "If you want to waste your wishes…"

"Fine," Edward spat back. His frustration was quite amusing, I had to admit. Now I finally understood why he laughed whenever I got ticked off.

Not wanting for his anger to ruin the mood, I began to strip off one of my sleeves very, _very_ slowly. Edward's eyes immediately brightened in anticipation. Once the first sleeve was off, I tossed it at him and started the next one. He caught it before it I could reach my second arm. After my sleeves were off, I reached behind me to unclasp my bra, once more, removed it from my chest at a lingering pace.

"At last," breathed Edward when I took away the fabric from my bust. I held the bra in one hand off to the side and then threw it behind me. In reaction, Edward's hips bucked under mine, producing a squeal from me.

Finally, I slipped off my pants and kicked them off. Edward looked more enlivened than I a little boy set loose in a candy store. I rested my palms on his chest as I positioned my hips to lower myself onto him. We both screamed when I did.

"Yesssssssss," Edward practically hissed.

My hips started to rock back and forth on top of him setting a comfortable pace. He felt ten steps above indescribably divine, as usual. My eyes drifted closed in ecstasy until I heard, "Look at me, Isabella."

Naturally, I forced my eyelids back open to obey Edward's command. The pleasure he was experiencing could be seen all over his face. It stimulated me even more to know that I was doing that to him. _Me._

"I wish that you would say my name, Isabella," he began. His voice sounded deep and nearly menacing. "I wish for you to scream my name, like it's the only word you know, the only word you can say."

All I could do was nod my head in acquiescence and moan "Edward."

"Louder," he ordered, his tone still sounding low and dangerous.

"Edward," I said again this time at a higher volume and with more emotion.

"Louder," demanded Edward with more vehemence.

I picked up my pace, increasing the divine friction between us, before crying out, "Edward!"

"Again, Isabella! For the love of God, say it again," he yelled as he undoubtedly neared his climax.

So was I. The familiar and heavenly contracting of every particle of my body was beginning to overwhelm me. "Edward, Oh Edward, Oh…my Edward, Edward…"

"Yes, God, Bella, that's it…scream it Bella…"

"EDWARD!" I yelled with reckless abandon. No longer did I care about holding back. "EDWARD!"

"BELLA!" he hollered back. "Cum, Bella. I wish that you would cum. Right now."

And with one ear-piercing scream (I didn't know I could hit those high notes) the earthquake inside of me finally took over my being. I threw my head back as I my eyes rolled back their sockets as I rode this thing out with Edward. He was clamping onto the holes he'd gauged in the mattress and pulled his hands back, making the gashes deeper. I was too far gone to care about the bedding though. All that mattered was Edward.

After an immeasurable amount of time, my peak finally subsided and I collapsed forward onto Edward's granite abdomen. We both lay there panting in silence for what seemed like an eternity, it could have been for all I knew.

"You're going to have to buy Alice another Porsche." I finally said, still resting on his chest.

He chuckled whilst stroking my hair. "And why is that?"

"Because she helped me. She always helps me. She's the one who makes my dreams a reality." I told him as I stared off to the side at the candles and curtains, too afraid to look him directly in the eye.

"Dreams?" Edward repeated, I could feel his gaze looking down at me.

I nodded my head, but refused to face him. "I had a dream last night—"was I actually saying this out loud? "—and in it…I was able to satisfy you. Completely."

"Mission accomplished," he told me, there was a smile in his voice.

My eyes at last met his. "No! What about that third wish? _Not_ fair, Edward Cullen!"

"What happened to Master?" Edward joked. When I didn't reply, he transitioned into a more serious tone. "Bella…look at me, Bella. I don't think you understand. You have no idea just have much it satisfies _me _to see _you_ pleasured. It's one of my biggest turn-ons."

"Really?" I inquired. I had imagined my orgasm face before. It was not pretty, let alone sexy.

"Of course, love."

"But—" Edward pressed a finger to my lips to quiet me. He slid out gently from under me and set me beside him.

"Go to sleep my love, you're tired." He crooned.

"I am not—" yawn "—tired." I tried to negotiate with no success.

Edward chuckled, pecked my forehead, and tucked me under the covers away from the holes before I could argue any further. "Sleep, darling. Sleep before my obnoxious brothers get home."

I let out a laugh while Edward wrapped his arms around me and I floated off to sleep.


	5. Playlist

**You're Never Too Old To Play Dress Up**

Chapter 1: Good Cop, Bad Cop, Sexy Cop, Naughty Cop...

Bella's outfit: .

Playlist:

Radar by Britney Spears (SCANDAL! I know you're not supposed to like Britney Spears, but this song is pretty catchy and fits the whole scene): .com/watch?v=FQj_YL21yZc

Crazy in Love by Beyonce and Jay-Z: .com/watch?v=qaeoNkqrx_k

Chapter 2: Room Service

Bella's outfit: .

Playlist:

Lady Marmalade by Mya, Pink, Lil Kim, and Christina Aguliera- the famous line that Alice teaches Bella but Edward ends up saying is from this song .com/watch?v=GoVeAGaO27I

Chapter 3: Let's Get Physical

Playlist:

Bad Case of Loving You by Robert Palmer: .com/watch?v=Ik_fwnTOdFg

Shiver by Maroon 5: .com/watch?v=wXpS0eArMVQ

Chapter 4: You've Got 3 Wishes...

Bella's outfit: .?imageUrl=&productCategory=NaN&productName=

Playlist:

Genie in a Bottle by Christine .com/watch?v=WG_m6h-XvMo

Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls- .com/watch?v=6sCjgv3TnLc


End file.
